micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Cheslovian Federation
Message from Cheslovian government, major updates will follow soon. Kaznia2 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) =>'The Cheslovian Federation wants [[User:Kaznia2#Polls|''your opinion!]]'''<= The Cheslovian Federation is now officially recognising the following nations: * The Kingdom of Camuria * Scientopia * The Republic of Petorio * The Federal Republic of St. Charlie * The Empire of New Europe * The Kingdom of Altania * The USMR (Union of Socialist Micronational Republics) * Empire of Qootärlænt * Sacred Republic of Plau Zuiru * Republic of North Altania * Free Empire of Ja'Wiojan * Democratic Duch of Francisville * Republic of Bokonton Official (in Cheslovia at least) as of 15th April 2009. Kaznia2 10:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Message From Erusia (Robert Lethler) Dear President Kalev, And members of new government of the Cheslovian Federation, All though this message comes nearly one month after your election as the new President of the Cheslovian Federation, I would like to offer my most sincere congratulations to you on your victory in the 2009 Presidential Election on behalf of the Erusian National Communist Party and the Central People's Government of Erusia. I had hoped to send a private message of congratulations via e-mail to your office not long after your victory but I was unable to find a means of contacting you or your office, and did not feel it appropriate to go through the former President. We were naturally saddened by the departure of our friend and ally Urosh Dushanov from the office of President, but we are confident that you will prove to be a more than worthy successor to him and that Cheslovia will continue to grow and flourish under your leadership. I would also like to take the time to say that the Communist Party is extremely pleased to hear of the formation of the Peoples' Communist Party of Cheslovia - which was, incidentally, established on the same day as the first anniversary of the November Revolution in the DPRE. It is our hope that with Cheslovia under the leadership of a Communist political organisation, the all ready excellent bilateral relations that our two great nation-states have enjoyed can only improve. The Cheslovian Federation continues to be regarded as one of our closest political allies, even though there is no formal treaty between us dictating such, and the Democratic People's Republic will continue to lend its full and unconditional diplomatic and political support to the Federation and its new government. Once again, I apologise for the length of time it has taken to deliver this message to you, and for the relative brevity of it. The ongoing crisis with New Europe does not leave me with much time for other affairs at the moment, meaning I have had to draft this statement for publication quickly. Robert Lethler, Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, General Secretary of the 4th Central Committee of the Erusian National Communist Party Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) HM Ollandic Government have wished to begin diplomatic relations with you, please reply on my talk page. Thanks :-) Oldanus 09:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Relations The Government of Olland would like to establish diplomatic relations with Cheslovia. Thanks Oldanus 14:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations The Kingdom of Turpin is interested in opening diplomatic relations with the Cheslovian Federation. Please reply on my talk page. Thank you King Alan Judith the 2nd Declaration of War The Polish Kingdom of New Leominsster declares war on the Cheslovian federation SuzonTalkATLA:RTF 17:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The League of Countries Invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org